Naruto: Ninja of the Sun
by yukicrewger2
Summary: What if Kyuubi was sealed along with the celestial spirits? What if Amaterasu took human form to watch over him? What if he had to rebuild both of his clans while getting fangirls of his own? What will Naruto do? Naru/Harem
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**"Kyuubi/Demon talking"**  
Jutsu/Ninja Arts/Celestial Arts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these mangas or animes**

Long ago, a beast known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked a ninja village known as Konohagakure. The foul beast's tails could crush mountains and cause tidal waves with each swipe. It's reign of terror and destruction ended when the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the beast into a newborn boy, his own son, Naruto. Now most if not everyone thought that this was all of it. However they would be wrong. Fighting alongside Minato was a white wolf named Shiranui, who's mystical powers had equaled the demon fox's as Minato finished the seal, and trapped the fox in the boy's belly. However Shiranui was also caught in the seal, and it almost finished her off. However the twelve Celestial Brush Gods did not want to loose their mother, the white wolf, so they gave their physical bodies to the seal and pushed Shiranui out of the way. The nine tailed fox as well as the physical embodiments of the Celestial Brush Gods were sealed into the newborn blond, while their spiritual bodies scattered across the land, hiding until they could be reunited with their mother. Shiranui sunk off to lick her wounds so she could guard Naruto should the need arise.

At the age of five, Naruto was entered into the Ninja Academy, despite having a harsh life full of beatings and trips to the hospital, most of the villagers looked at him with hatred and disgust for the demon sealed inside of him, most of which would chase him down and beat him within an inch of his life when drunk. in his sixth year at the academy, he noticed a girl that he hadn't seen before walk in as he sat down to wait for class to start. Most of the time he hung out on the swings outside, since he didn't have any family, looking on at all of the other kids of the graduating class, watching their happy faces, before sinking into his shoulders at the glares that he got from the children's parents.

Now, Naruto wasn't as stupid as most people would think, despite his failing three times before. He actually would pass, however his chakra control from having the fox inside of him was so screwed up that when it came down to the clone jutsu, he would fail every time. Today was different though, it was a new class and hopefully he would pass, although he doubted it. His only real talent was the attention getting Sexy Jutsu, which despite the appeance is actually a high level transformation technique that swaps the user's gender, making it useful for hiding if Naruto ever used it for something other than pranks. Another one of his few talents was a technique that he had dubbed Celestial Art: Sunrise, which was a ball of light in his hand that ranged from a dim glow to a blinding light, depending on how strong he made it. It also had the unusual ability to destroy most of the weaker Genjutsu, which was a plus given Naruto's usual weakness to the illusionary techniques. Naruto watched with a bored look on his face as Iruka walked in to tell the group of a new student.

Amaterasu, formerly known as Shiranui to those that knew her before, is the goddess of the sun and mother to all. Although she is nobility, even among the gods, she has remained on earth to watch over one small human... Naruto. She even went so far as to change her form to that of a five year old girl. She had gentle ruby eyes and white hair, as well as red markings on her face. She had a white tail and ears, although her animal appearance went unnoticed by everyone except for Naruto, who never brought it up. Iruka called the girl in and some of the boys blushed as they looked at her "Hi, my name's Ammy Inari, nice to meet you" she smiled and looked through the classroom. She immediately noticed Naruto _'so that's him... he looks rather cute now'_ then her gaze turned to the seat next to him was empty, she was definitely going to sit there. Her eyes looked over the room when she saw how Hinata was looking at him and she mentally smirked _'I see how it is, well I won't mind sharing him, but I wonder how she'll feel about it...'_ she walked over and plopped down next to Naruto "Hi, what's your name?" to which she heard from behind her, a young black haired boy spoke up "why do you want to talk to that loser? when you can talk to me." without missing a beat, Ammy closed her eyes "because you not my type, especially with that duck butt you call hair." leaving Sasuke's mouth hanging open. The only ones who heard that weren't laughing were Ino and Sakura, who had wide eyes since they didn't think that any girl, except for Hinata, could resist the Uchiha. Naruto smirked _'oh, me and her are definitely going to get along'_

The class went by rather uneventful, Shikamaru was still a lazy slacker, Choji was still eating potato chips, Ino and Sakura were still fighting over Sasuke, who was still a pompous ass... so the usual. After class was over, Ammy ran to catch up with Hinata while everyone was heading home "Hi, my name's Ammy, what's yours?" Hinata looked up at the girl "m-my name's Hinata" Ammy smiled and leaned in "I know you like Naruto-kun, and I want him as a hubby later on, but..." Hinata looked shocked and hurt as she looked at the new girl "wh-what?" Ammy then looked up at the sky "but I wouldn't mind sharing him if you wanted to be his wife too.." at the thought of this, Hinata turned blood red and passed out. Ammy turned around and looked at the passed out Hyuuga "was it something I said?"

After Hinata awoke, she agreed to share Naruto with Ammy, although she was blushing the entire way home. The end of the school year came up and Naruto somehow got two girlfriends, much to Kiba's distaste, since he wanted both of them for himself. However during the final exam, Naruto failed the Bushin test, the one that he hated the most, and would've passed if it weren't for that one stupid test. Naruto slumped outside to go to his usual spot while Hinata and Ammy went to comfort him, but Mizuki got there first, convincing him of a secret test that would get him to pass. Ammy could tell something was up, and told Hinata to tell the Hokage about this while she would watch over Naruto.

Naruto stopped at the hut in the forest that Mizuki had told him to wait for his sensei "hmmm, while I'm waiting, I guess I could get to work and learn some of these techniques to show him when he gets here." Naruto gave his signature fox grin as he opened the scroll, only to groan "awww! why'd the first one have to be a clone jutsu... well, here goes nothing." he told himself as he started reading off the jutsu and how to do it.

After a while, Iruka arived, having been sent by the Hokage to find his wayward student after Hinata told the Hokage what happened. Iruka arrived at the hut and yelled at Naruto "Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto just looked up at his sensei "Uh, oh... well, you caught me sensei, I only managed to learn one jutsu off of this scroll" Iruka looked shocked "What? Why did you take that scroll in the first place?"

"Well, Mizuki-sensei said if I get this scroll and learn a jutsu off of it, that I would pass the graduation exam."

"Naruto..." Iruka didn't know what to say, until he heard laughter coming from above. He looked up to see Mizuki standing above the both of them. Mizuki told Iruka that he had planned on killing Naruto and becoming a 'Hero to the people' for killing the 'Demon brat' then he was going to defect after taking the forbidden scroll. He then looked at Naruto with an evil grin on his face "Naruto. Have you ever wondered why people look at you with hatred and disgust like that? It's because of a law that was passed when you were born."

"Mizuki! Don't!" Iruka yelled, although what Mizuki was saying got Naruto's attention "What law?" Mizuki laughed a low evil laugh "The law says that nobody is to tell you that the Kyuubi no Yoko that attacked the village twelve years ago was sealed inside you. Naruto, you ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox!" This left naruto stunned as he dropped onto his butt. Mizuki pulled out a large shuriken "Now DIE!" letting it loose at Naruto. Naruto scurried back to try and get away from the shuriken, and waited for it to hit, only to hear the metal sickeningly sink into flesh, only Naruto didn't feal any pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Iruka over him, the large shuriken sticking out of his teacher's back. Iruka told Naruto that he didn't feel that way, and told Naruto to run away and not let Mizuki to get the scroll.

Naruto took off, scared out of his mind at the murderous intent coming off of Mizuki. In the tree tops, Naruto jumped from branch to branch in an effort to run away. Iruka appeared next to him "Naruto! Mizuki's after the scroll! Give it to me and get out of here!" Naruto turned and slammed his shoulder into Iruka's gut, causing both of them to land in a clearing. Iruka panted as he got up, looking at Naruto. The transformation wore off, reveiling that this Iruka was actually Mizuki "how? how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Naruto smirked and with a puff of smoke, Naruto vanished, reveiling that the Naruto Mizuki tried to trick was actually Iruka "That's because I'm Iruka" Iruka was panting heavily from the lack of energy from bloodloss, a log next to him that was under a henge as the scroll before the illusion was dispelled.

Mizuki looked at Iruka "why do you protect that demon? He'll just use that scroll to to get revenge on the village!" Iruka sighed "Your right..." Naruto had been hiding behind a tree, listening to all of this _'so MIzuki-sensei was right! I-... Iruka doesn't care about me at all...'_

"That IS what a demon would do, but that's not something he would do, He's not a demon, he's Naruto Uzumaki and he's one of my best students!" Naruto began to cry as he heard that, steeling himself to protect his sensei. "Tch! Whatever, then I'll just kill you now and go hunting later for that demon brat!" He pulled his arm back to throw the large shuriken so he could kill Iruka when Naruto came flying in with a knee to Mizuki's chin, sending him flying to the ground.

Naruto looked pissed as he looked at Mizuki, the large scroll set to his side "If you lay one hand on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto followed up by holding out his hand "Celestial Art: Sunrise!" which caused a blinding ball of light to form in his hand, distracting Mizuki and Iruka enough for Naruto's next move "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". The light cleared to show that hundreds of Narutos had surrounded the small clearing that they were in, much to the shock of Mizuki and Iruka. 'Amazing'[/i] Iruka thought _'So many shadow clones, and he doesn't look even the least bit tired!'_ The Narutos looked at Mizuki "we're going to pay you back for what you did to Iruka-sensei, A thousand fold!" Ammy watched on with an interested look on her face _'so he can use that technique too, I'm going to have a talk with Hokage-sama to see if I can get me and Hinata on his team'_ Back to Naruto, the clones jumped Mizuki and began beating him to a pulp, the only sounds heard were the beating as well as Mizuki's screams.

As the sun began to rise, Naruto rushed over to Iruka while four ANBU ninja came to arrest Mizuki on counts of treason. Iruka rested against a tree, trying to recover his strength as he called Naruto over "What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Close your eyes Naruto." Naruto closed his eyes, not knowing what his teacher was doing "Ok, open your eyes." Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Iruka without a headband on holding Naruto's old goggles "Congratulations Naruto, you graduated!" Naruto began to tear up and pounced on his teacher with a hug "thank you sensei!" Ammy waited until everyone left as she turned to the rising sun, feeling refreshed by it. "I guess I'd better go see the Hokage before he gets too busy..." She told herself before she headed towards the leader's office and home.

**POLL! **

**should Kyuubi be a girl or a boy? **

**OTHER POLL! **

**I have Hinata and Ammy already for Naruto's Harem-esque group of brides to be (mostly due to the CRA or Clan Restoration Act) however these questions will not include the Akatsuki because I hate them. The same way I hate most of the males that serve Orochimaru-teme.) **

**so here's the group of questions: **

**A ) What should Naruto's clan be called? (planning on giving him the old Namikaze grounds as is his right) **

**B ) Who should join Naruto's family? (any gender, doesn't matter if they died in the series or not.) **

**C ) If they are a girl, should they join as one of Naruto's brides or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
**"Kyuubi/Demon talking"**  
_**'Kyuubi/Demon thinking'**_  
Jutsu/Ninja Arts/Celestial Arts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these mangas or animes

Ammy waited patiently for her turn to see the Hokage, her hands gently resting on her lap. When the lady behind the desk told her that it was her turn, she got up and walked into the hokage's office. The old man looked curiously at the young girl. "Ah, you must be Ammy Inari, what can I do for you?" Ammy looked him straight in the eyes "first, I ask that you remove the ANBU from the room, then put a silencing seal up for the room." she asked as she walked over to a bookshelf, removing a hidden listening tag that was probably from Danzo's group, before destroying it. Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, wondered what could possibly require such measures. However as per her request, Sarutobi removed the ANBU members from the room before silencing the room. "and why did you want me to do that for?"

Ammy transformed into her adult goddess form "my real name is Amaterasu, and I have decided to look after the successor of my powers, the one you call Naruto Uzumaki" These statements made Sarutobi's mouth hang open, and when he could talk, he had many questions, but one at a time "how?" Ammy sat down on the ground in the middle of the room "when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, I would've been sealed too, however the brush gods that govern over my powers pushed me out of the way and they were sealed instead. For them, their spirits became constellations that won't shine while their bodies are sealed into Naruto. When Naruto unlocks them, so will I. With this in mind, I will be watching over him and wish to be on the same team as him. Also, I've grown quite fond of him. As so has that Hyuuga girl Hinata. I wish for myself and her to be put on Naruto's team, I feel that Hinata will also improve faster if she has Naruto to cheer her on."

Sarutobi leaned back as he thought about it, his hand resting on his chin. "I see your point... Alright. That sounds like it will work out just fine. Is there anything else?" Ammy changed back to her twelve year old form, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "no, not really, but if I think of anything, I'll let you know..." Ammy got up and turned to head to the door, but right before Sarutobi released the silence seal, Ammy turned her head and let Sarutobi play into her hands "it would be nice if Naruto had a place of his own, one where he could train and live without fear of someone trying to kill him in his sleep or something like that." Then left with a smile on her face as she left Sarutobi to think.

That night after the whole deal with Mizuki, Naruto went back to his room and locked the doors up before moving to the corner of the room. He was curious about the whole Kyuubi thing and decided to see if he could visit the fox by meditating. Naruto got into position and closed his eyes, relaxing until he felt a pull and blacked out. When he awoke, or thought he awoke, he was in what looked like a sewer, with water that came up halfway up the soul of his shoe, so it didn't matter all that much. With his left hand running along the surface of the wall, he walked along, until he came to what appeared to be a large room with a cage that was just as large. Inside, Naruto could make out what appeared to be a large orange-ish red fur and nine flowing tails behind it.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto's face and turned around to hide the blush on her face, not that Naruto could tell, the blush was the same color as Kyuubi's fur, add to the fact that the room was dimly lit **"ok, keep it cool Kyu... just because he's cute, doesn't mean that you have to show it, just remember what mom said, act menacing, just keep it together..."** Kyuubi turned back around to glare and growl at Naruto, only to find that her jailer was staring at her with a red on his face that matched her fur. Kyuubi dropped and laid down, looking at Naruto with a beaten look **"you heard all of that, didn't you..."** Naruto just nodded, trying to regain his composure "y-your the Kyuubi right?" **"W-Well... In a way... you see, I was only one year old when my mother died, she was the last Kyuubi, and since there can only be one of each tailed beast, so I took her title. Then some jerk in an orange mask showed up and the next thin I know, I'm sealed up in this cage...pathetic huh..."**

Naruto looked at her curiously "s-so that means, y-your only a year older than me? your thirteen?" He was trying to process all of this. Kyuubi sighed **"here, can you come through the cage? I'm going to unlock some stuff in your mind to help out... in exchange, I have a few things I would like you to do"** Naruto looked at her curiously "your not going to ask me to let you out are you?" Kyuubi looked at him **"As much as I would like you to, I know that's not possible without killing you, so I'm not going to ask."** Naruto paled a little "A-Alright, but before I do, I ask you to tell me what those things are?" Kyuubi though for a moment **"Fair enough. I want you to find a way for me to leave, just my mind, so I can roam around and stuff... I'll let you use my powers without hurting you, but there's only so much I can do there... until then, I'd like out of this sewer, maybe a small house near a forest or something"** she said with a daydreaming look on her face. Naruto looked at her weird _'is this for real?'_ "Do you have a smaller form? It'd be easier if you were my size."

Kyuubi looked at him blankly **"oh... right... sorry"** she said sheepishly before she shrunk down to size. She looked around thirteen years old, her soft hair was crimson in color that came down to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were red and slitted, but as her power died down, they changed to the same shade of cerulean as Naruto's, a side effect of the sealing. Her nails would be long and sharp, but they died down along with her eyes to a normal length, even shorter since when she was nervous, she'd nibble at the ends. Her skin was slightly tan, which made her eyes shine just that much more. She wore a kimono that on the outside was a dark crimson with a dark cobalt layer underneath. The pattern on it was pink sakura petals with dark cobalt swirls that mimic the midnight wind.

Naruto was entrance, his body began to walk towards her, until he was right in front of her, he had a blush across his cheeks as she did hers. They just stared into each other's eyes until they both looked away and turned so their bodies so they weren't facing each other, to avoid any more of an awkward situation. "I-I guess I'll start on remodeling the place" "I-I'll start on what I was gonna do..." Naruto changed the scenery, to that of a small cottage at the edge of a clearing, surrounded by a large forest that would serve as the border to his subconscious for him, letting Kyu, as she called herself, roam threw it to her hearts content. The seal, formerly represented by the bars of the cage and the talisman with seal on it, now when she's in her fox form, it looked like a leather collar with a locket hanging from it with the kanji for seal on it. Then again, when she's in her human form, it was a charm necklace with a picture locket with the kanji for seal on the outside. Inside the locket would be whatever image she wanted in it, whatever image she cherished and held dear.

Kyu went to work freeing up parts of his mind that were locked up or too slow because of ADD, or the seal, or whatever the heck it was that was slowing her crush down. Naruto could feel his mind racing at speeds he never though possible for him, and it was actually keeping up with the speeds, not just getting lost in his own head. Naruto woke from his trance with a smile on his face "thanks Kyu" which was quickly answered by a voice in the back of his head **"your welcome cutie... whoops! did I say that out loud?"** Naruto chuckled a little, a blush spread across his cheeks. Back in the real world, in Naruto's room, Naruto got up out of his meditative seat and crawled into bed, falling asleep rather quickly. In Naruto's head Kyu watched him sleep before she headed off to see how Naruto decorated her house **"let's see... working stove, working refridgerator, stocked full, that's good... bathroom looks nice, working sink and toilet, working shower... ooh! loofah!"** she exclaimed as the door shut and the sound of the shower starting up filled the cottage.

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling better than ever when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up and called to whoever it was at the door "give me a minute!" he took a quick shower and got ready for the day as fast as he could, making sure he had his headband on. He looked at his clothes, now that he could actually think about it, yes he was obsessed with orange, but thinking on it, he'd be better off with an orange undershirt and a dark blue jacket, with black pants and black shoes. However since he had no money at all, he would have to deal with what he had to work with. He rushed over to the door and opened it, to find an ANBU ninja "what is it?" The ANBU looked at him "you have been called to see the Hokage" before vanishing in an instant. Naruto wondered what the Hokage could want, well, time to head up there and see what the old man wants.

Upon entering the Hokage's office, Naruto looked at the pictures of the former Hokages, before his eyes settled on the picture of the Yondaime, his now calculative mind at work _'don't know why I didn't see it before, the family resemblance is uncanny'_ His eyes wandered back to the Hokage's chair. Sarutobi was busy doing paperwork and didn't notice Naruto enter, despite the fact that he obviously called Naruto into the room. "you wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" This caught the leader off guard, since the boy before him always called him 'old man' or something along those lines. With a throat clearing from Naruto, the Hokage came back to reality "before we start, what happened to you to cause this change?" Naruto started off by explaining what exactly happened when he tried to talk with the fox, what she had told him about coming to exist while inside the seal, what happened when she got out of Naruto's mother, their deal, her fixing his head so he could think faster and things like that while he redesigned his mindscape so she could be comfortable. Hokage was shocked even more, if this was the truth, then this 'Kyu' as Naruto affectionately called her, was wrongfully imprisoned after being controlled by the man in the mask, but he was going to be wary of this for now. Naruto also dropped the bombshell that he just figured out who his dad was, which why it wasn't so obvious to the general populace... nobody could be certain. "I'll trust you for now when it concerns the Kyuubi. In the meantime, since you now know about your father, I have an offer for you, one that truthfully I've been thinking on since yesterday. I am giving you the Namikaze compound as is your right as the last of the Namikaze clan. With that in mind, the CRA will start to apply to you as well, when you're ready that is."

Naruto fought down the blush "does that mean I'll also have a seat on the council?" The Hokage nodded "on the ninja side I'm guessing... That can be arranged for when you become a Chunin. There's no need to put you on the counsel now when you need to focus on getting stronger and building your little family." Naruto then spoke up "in that case, I would like to go there after the meeting with my new jounin-sensei whoever he or she may be. I also would like Ammy and Hinata to move in with me. Although Hiachi would most likely refuse, and I'd prefer it if it was kept from him until after the moving is done. That is mainly because I don't want him doing anything to her while she's in the process of moving in. If at all possible, I would also like her cousin Neji to move in as well. I think he's been in that hellhole of a family for too long and it would most likely help him if he got out of there. If that blowhard Hiachi disagrees with this, you could always put it under the excuse of a security detail for Hinata. I'll explain the truth to him once the two have moved in."

When Naruto stopped, he was gobsmacked. "y-yes, that would probably be best. honestly though, it'll take a while before I ever get used to hearing you talk like that..." Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you Hokage-sama for the new home. I actually have one more favor" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this "could you walk with me to the academy? I would like to have someone to talk to as well as having someone explain why I was late. Besides, the other genin would probably protest" Sarutobi chuckled at this "you're probably right, plus it will give me a much needed break from the paperwork." Naruto nodded and laughed a little as well "any leader's arch enemy for sure." The two then left to head for the Academy while having a pleasant conversation.

**CRA = Clan Restoration Act: basically a law that says the last male of a clan can have multiple wives to rebuild their clan.**

POLL!

A ) What should Naruto's clan be called? (vote for one of the three)

Namikaze: 1 vote  
Uzumaki: 1 vote 

**Okami: 1 vote**

B ) Who should join Naruto's family? (Bride or not)

**Bride/Girlfriend****  
Naruko (not sure how this'll work)**

Tenten  
Shion  
Yugito  
Anko

**Girls******

Kin  
Tayuya  
Kurenai  
Konan

**Guys****  
Zabuza  
Neji**

**Q&A****  
Dragon and Sword Master:  
ok, your first questions, why couldn't Shiranui dodge the seal? because she (going with the PS2 version and not the Wii version) was currently fighting Kyuubi and had a hold of one of his/her tails to distract while Minato performed the seal. By the time Shiranui realized what was going on, the brush gods had acted and got sealed inside Naruto. I time skipped because I don't have a lot of info on what happened to Naruto and had nothing else to say until what would be the beginning of the anime or manga. and Sorry about Hinata being a little out of character, but how would you know that Hinata wouldn't agree just like that? perhaps her shyness got in the way of asking Naruto and the push from Ammy was just what she needed? As for the lack of interaction, I am sorry, but then again, I wanted to skip the academy part, mainly because nothing really interesting happened and I wouldn't know where to start to be honest *sweatdrops* Also, sorry about the grammer, that's not one of my strong suits... also with the Celestial Art: Sunrise, it mainly came around when he somehow used it when escaping the hoards of drunks out to kill him, and had trained when he was alone (about the same time he came up with sexy jutsu) in how to use it. Some of the confusion you're having might be coming from the fact that this stuff happens to me when I push my brain. I fill out what comes naturally, then force myself to fill in what I missed... *gets all depressed* And your comment about the brush gods doing something to Kyuubi... either they'll purify his/her evil, or they just nagged her over the first years of Naruto's life until she had it and stopped doing evil just to shut them up. most likely the latter.**

Trotha:  
the Kyuubi being like a big sister sounds like a good idea to me (at least until her consciousness has a new body), however I think I'm leaving out Koyuki only because her village is so far away, and she's probably too busy for anything like that. as far as the whole Japanese thing goes, I'm not doing it because too many people use the Japanese names and I'm not going to be one of them. Lee will probably get adopted by Guy (using his english name, and not Gai.) however he'll keep his normal name because it sounds weird calling him Rock Guy instead of Rock Lee. 


End file.
